Different forms of rotative motors are known. Typical rotative motors use electromagnetics to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. The construction of a motor of this type can be complicated. Materials such as copper or iron are used so that such a motor can be difficult to use due to its weight. The susceptibility of electromagnetic motors to the influence of magnetic fields limits the use of such motors in many applications.
A particular problem occurs when efforts are made to miniaturize electromagnetic motors. While it is possible to scale down the size of the motors to produce low-power units, the electrical conversion efficiency is appreciably reduced and, furthermore, the fabrication of the miniaturized units can be extremely complex. Presently available commercial electrical motors are not suitable for use in many applications at the low power region. There is a need in the art for a rotative motor which is characterized by simple structure, light-weight, low power consumption, easy control of speed and direction, and the absence of magnetic field interference with other devices and systems employed with the motor.